


Our new Protector and teacher-Arathina

by Arathina



Category: Arathina, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Perico
Genre: Death, M/M, Resurrection, War, death later on in story, joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arathina/pseuds/Arathina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to read it first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the best with English

When Arathina was first assigned to protect demigods she was a bit confused of why they needed protection, they were demigod for goodness sake, but she took the job anyways. She was a beautiful woman with golden blond hair, green eyes, and a pearl white smile. She had to find a place called camp half-blood, it was in long island, New York. When she got to the address all there was, was a dirt path. She walked down the path until she say a small wooden sign that read 'Camp Half-Blood'. when she tried to walk in to the camp she was unable to enter, It was like there was a barrier. She got a bit irritated so she called the 'manager' of the camp. The man who answered was named Dionysus. He walked out to let her in, and gave her an amulet to allow her entry whenever she desired. Dionysus showed her to a secluded cabin away from all the demigod's cabins. It was nice but a bit too, country for her taste. but she took it, without a complaint. 

 

The next day she was going to introduce herself to the camp and demistaight her power. They were going to respect or fear her, which ever came first. She was told to meet Mr. D at the Areana At 7:30A.M. When the whole camp was there she intoduced here self to everyone, she explain what she was there for. one of the Apollo kids asked "Um.. what is you stongest or coolest power?"  
She steped back and said " watch this" she closed her eyed and a flash of light blined everyone for a second.  
One of the kids said "thats it, a blinding spell" then rubbing his eyes. When they regained their sight the saw her in dazzaling gold and silver armor that seemed to glow. Most of the campers were in "AW" some were still blind.  
"So what do you think pretty cool huh?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.  
"Do you think I can do that?" a small boy with black hair asked.  
"I'm not too sure, it took me awhile to figure it out, but it come easier to Paladins." she said with a frown.  
"Wait your a paladin and your protecting demigods?!" Percy Jackson said standing up to speak "oh and I'm Percy Jackson by the way,"  
"Yeah, I thought paladin hated the Greeks for not believing in the light" this time Nico DI Angelo Said standing next to Percy.  
"I agree" Annabeth stated  
"Do you think I'm going to kill you all because your Greeks!!" Arathina yelled with her sword Ashbringer in her hand." I'm here because they're are hundred of thousands of demons that are flooding out of you so called 'Tarterus'. And I'm here to show you the way of the Light, it will empower you to slay all the demons." now she looks ready to slay an army, she has so much rage at the campers. she then storms off to go meditaite in her cabin.


	2. The Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she has just arrived and now has a problem

"maybe I was a bit harsh on the kids, they were just a bit worried I might hurt their friends" she said to herself inside her cabin. she decided to go take a nap since it was only 4:00. When she awoke it was 7:30A.M. she felt the need to apologize to Percy and Nico. She put on a nice dress and some sneaks, so she didn't really match, but she didn't care. She first went to Nico's cabin went she went to knock she heard groaning and moaning. She just walked away. Then she went to Percy's she knocked there was no answer. "what teenager wakes up this early?" for a moment she was think if he was at Nico's cabin, but then she thought they're not gay, are they? She just going to have to talk to the at breakfast, until then she'll be on look out.( Breakfast was at 8:30) she had some time, when she was checking up on the south end of the camp, a camper was following her. she was a 11 year old girl.  
Arathina turned around "hey". the girl wanted not to be seen, the girl waved a small nervous wave and was going to say something, but stopped herself." Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you, come on" She said sweetly.  
The girl allowed herself to speak " y-you're not going to hurt any of us, right?" she looked as if she had seen ghost. Arathina walked to her slowly, the girl flinch when she put her hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm here to protect you, I'll never hurt you. Why do the campers think I will?" She said with a frown on her face.  
The girl shifted a little then said " its because you're a paladin, Greeks and Paladins never got along. When we saw how powerful you are we got scared." She looked at Arathina with big blue eyes, " promise me you will"  
"I promise to the light that I will always protect this camp." Arathina was shocked when the girl hugged her, "bye the way do you know where Percy Jackson is?"  
"he's down by the lake, you never thought to look there. His dad is the god of the see." the girl chuckled, Arathina felt a little dumb.  
"gosh I'm dumb, I'll see you later, um... I never got you name."  
"Marobelaira daughter of Apollo" the girl replied." I'm the best archer in camp" she said with pride  
"cool I like your name its very, all its own, but in a good way," the both laughed.  
When it was finally breakfast she was first looking for Percy or Nico. Of course they were late. When they entered the room she speed walked to them. The first thing said was "Sorry" Percy and Arathina said at once. " I was very mean yesterday I didn't want to make a bad first impression, so I hope you will accept my apology."  
Percy nodded and the said something similar but ended with saying " we need to spar "Then she nodded.


	3. Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this one she must start training the campers

Arathina needs to start train the camp asap. The problem is, that in order for her to train them properly she must train each camper individually. She is starting with random selections. The girls she met yesterday was first. She told Maro(nickname) to meet her on the island in the middle of the lake there they will start. When she got there she was in armor, Arathina told her that training will not need armor. Maro was confused if she was training to fight demons why didn't she need armor. Arathina explained that to master the light she must first remove all negative emotions, that's why she ran of to meditate in her cabin." ok first things first I need you to stand on that boulder" Maro obeyed, "okay now I want you to clear you mind, then think of Christmas morning with you mom, having just opened your presents, how do you feel?" The girl didn't answer.  
"I feel at peace like not worries, just happiness, only happiness." Maro began to smile a small smile. "What next?" she said as Arathina signaled her to stop.  
"next, I need you to make a circle right here" again she obeyed "okay now sit in the center, then with your mind look for the items I have hidden on the island. There are four items The Amulet of Crusaders, Staff of righteousness, Ring of Will, and Hand of Justice. Each one has holy Radiance on them so with the light you can find them" The girl began to concentrate " relax " Arathina said with a gentle voice.  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" soon she started to relax she said " oh the amulet is under the willow tree, Um.. the staff on the ridge looking at camp, hand of justice is in your pocket, now the ring is, wait on my finger. H-how did you do that I wasn't wearing it how." " you made it appear on you finger with the light it was a soulbound item that only you can use it gives you your powers, But only you can unlock your powers." Smiling at how fast she actually got it she thought it would take longer, but not with her she got it so quick. One day she might be as powerful as me." you are dismissed. Oh and can you go get the next camper." she said with a smile. "now who is next ok a heard he is irritating, this day is going to suck." She groaned as call the next trainee over. When is was sunset she had trained 13 campers she had 26 more to go. She was going to her cabin when Percy ran up to her" hey, Care to come to a bonfire?" "No" she said Harsher then she intended but got her point across. "why not?" Percy asked like a annoying child. "are you mad at me, we both apologized you remember?" "Because I'm tired I been training annoying kids all day so I want to sleep." She kinda yelled that. "Okay sheesh, don't have to yell at me" He said jokingly, he knew she was done for the day, he just wanted the camp to like her." I will leave you alone gosh second Nico." "what did you call me I am Arathina or Thina, and why am I second Nico, what is wrong with him?" she snarled. "nothing he just doesn't like to be part of a group so I have to beg or drag him" he replied She didn't keep listen she just walked away waving, then she was gone. "she is a little weird but, kinda hot" he shrugged to himself and went to the campfire.

Percy's POV

When he got to bonfire Nico was there "Neaks!" he called out kissing him on the lips affectionately. Nico was surprised, but got over it and kissed back.


	4. Attacked

Percy walked with Nico to his cabin where, he let himself in. Nico flopped on his bed, Percy flopped on top of Nico. The smaller boys squeaked, but loved it. When they got settled in Percy had his arm around Nico's waist and was cuddling him. Around 2:30 A.M. Arathina sounded the camp alarm when the ward barrier protecting the camp was breached and monsters were marching their way into the camp. At first Arathina was quickly chopping down monster, blood, limbs flying every which way "LIGHT GRANT ME STRENGTH!" she yelled while striking down a colossal monster. "why are you not helping me, don't just stand let a hand!" she said locked with a Chimera.   
Percy was the first to attack along side her" Come on Nico give them HELL!" he said Nico summoning the undead. The force seemed un ending, many of the campers were hurt or even dead. A Cerberus was on the attack it had pounced on Arathina, the creature howled in pain as her sword had stabbed its foot, with one more swipe the leg was clean off, blood covered Arathina from head to toe. She was from there on full of rage for two reasons, one, It have broken her breastplate, and two, it got blood on her shoes. "Oh Hell No!"   
She went berserk on them as she cut through them like butter. While killing creature she had slain not a monster but a human, by the looks of his armor he is part of 'The Cult of the Damned' but why are they working with the demons and monsters. Moments later a she heard many campers yell out of pain and death. She had only one more option she had to create a Light of solace It will kill all unholy creatures in a hundred radius, but soon after she will pass out and if hopefully they are all sail by the blast. She has to channel all her power it will take a bout two minutes, she commands Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, and Leo to hold them at bay. Nico is the first to be start losing hold, then Percy, Leo cant hold either. to no surprise Annabeth was doing the best. about one minute in and Annabeth is faltering, out of no where arrow fly in at an alarming rate its Maro. She is launching golden glowing arrows she has enchanted with light. one shot is all it take to kill a monster. When only ten seconds left a huge agruis was going straight for them. Even Maro's arrows didn't do a thing. All seemed lost when a flash of pure light which gave strength to all the camper killed every single monster in sight. Arathina was on the ground cold asleep and there was no why to wake her up. 

The next day she woke up she was overjoyed to hear that they won the battle, even more to hear that all the camps love her, when she came out of the infirmary she was greeted by the whole camp the thanks. Percy was the first to hug her, then the rest of the camp joined making what she though to be the biggest group hug ever. At dinner she had been ask to sit at every table but the one she chose was Percy's. That day she learn everything about the hero of Olympus, and about Nico and his relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Arathina needs to teach the camp the way of the light to help against the foul demons of Tarterus.


End file.
